creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 · Archive 2 · Archive 3 · Archive 4 · Archive 5 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- All Done It's all archived. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Leo What didn't work? Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, that's a pretty common error, but I've seen others switch it to the template , so that's what I do. Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) TANKY-U Thanks for the helpful edits Humboldt; together, you and Banning really have improved the story's grammar. I was in Belgium yesterday, so I was unable to respond to your message. Feel free to correct anything you feel uncomfortable about in future; I trust you with my story wholeheartedly. I'll have a look at some of the points you mentioned and make some decisions. If I write anything good, I'll make sure to send it to you again. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) PS - Did you spot any tense mistakes? That was my first time writing in present tense. I feel like a past tense might have slipped into somewhere it isn't supposed to be. I'd be very grateful if you could quickly scan the story for these types of errors. Thanks again. Location Location I'm from the US (I spent most of my childhood there), but I moved to the UK last year to go to high school; we go on various field trips around Europe all the time, as you don't need a visa(/expensive hassle) to go to other countries in the Eurozone. I'm planning to study law in Uni and one of the exam subjects for law is History, so the convenient visa-less travel is quite useful. We can easily travel around and visit famous historical sites. Europe's history is especially interesting; we went to see WW1 battlefields in Belgium, memorials and cemetaries where soldiers were buried like Thiepval and Ypres. I learnt about the World War 1 and 2 at school in the US, but re-studying it in the UK and seeing the European perspective on the wars is really interesting and different. We also went to other places of significance to the wars in the UK, such as Bletchley Park, where the German codes were broken and gave the Allies an advantage in WW2. Of course, inspired by the release of the film The Imitation Game. What about you? Do you live in Humboldt, Humboldt? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, nice! It seems I guessed right ;-) :That is some fascinating info about your local area. And it seems like you've been everywhere in Europe, lol. I haven't yet visited Spain or Greece, but I'm looking forward to a coming field trip to Madrid soon. :I bet you and your family are experiencing the most beautiful Californian weather. Wish you guys the best for summer while it lasts. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 09:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, thanks, I'll remember to bring it up. ::The English weather isn't too bad now, but trust me, it will get worse. RE: Yeah. I feel like being one of Shakespeare's minions. Funny that I found myself using thee, thy, thou, and dost once in school, and they all looked like "What?" when they first heard it. RuckusQuantum 10:21, July 18, 2015 (UTC) The Exodus actually stemmed from a disagreement Pharaoh said, "No man should serve." Moses then tried to free the Hebrew slaves... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, July 18, 2015 (UTC) My blog Haha, thanks. It's seemed to have spawned a semi-discussion on Stephen King. I'm pretty open about the fact that he's the most likely canidate to be my favorite author, although people seem to be missing the point. Oh well, like you said, the post wasn't about me. I quite enjoyed your response on the works of Joe Hill. I've never read anything he's written, but I've seen Horns, the film that was based on one of his novels. I actually didn't know about his relation to Stephen King until after I'd seen the movie. Since, then, I'd been meaning to pick up one of his books, but I suppose I never got around to it. The guy in my new profile picture is actually me. I made it in photoshop, meaning to create something to catch people's eye. It obviously worked with you. I realize the whole point of this website is the anonymity, but I'm afraid my ego can't stand not showing my face at least once :) Ameagle (talk) 02:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: excellent eye, sir Thanks, great story. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Profile Pictures Every time you change your picture, you should make a blog about it. Our community would learn so many things. So if you don't mind me asking, who is your new picture? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll check it out. It looks very interesting. From google images, it kinda reminded me of the Addams Family. :On another note, have you ever hosted a contest before? :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 11:29, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contest Well, I've read an article about the possible symbolism behind possessions and various demon stories/movies (although I can't find it now unfortunately), so I paid attention to possible symbolism in your story. I just had a couple, small problems with the story. I wasn't offended by harsh or much darker content unless it is used tastelessly (Cry Baby Lane), and I think your story handled the darker, almost NSFW subjects rather well. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Pun-ologies I heard the Energizer Bunny's trial just keeps going and going and going... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:59, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hey Humboldt, Not really sure why you decided to read some of my stories, but thank you. If there is one that I am most proud of it would be [To the Moon, so if you want to read that one I would be very appreciative. Anyway, Thank you for reading my stories and commenting. JohnathanNash (talk) 20:52, July 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll read that story for sure. Yea, I started doing magic at five and had my first show at 14. But when you are a terrible salesman and don't really promote it is not a job to support two kids and a wife. So I got into networking. JohnathanNash (talk) 21:35, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Dia is muire duit Thanks for bringing that to my attention. That's pretty awesome. I owe somebody a long-overdue thank you haha - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 17:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, dood! Thanks for those edits on Spiderland. I've always been good with grammar, but I can get a little confused on punctuation. If I'm not sure what to use I go with a semicolon, lol. I guess I just like them. They make sentences look more fun. Umbrello (talk) 03:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: I don't know. I've been thinking through a lot and trying to be 100% sure that I want to go through with it when I kind of had an epiphany: I should just act however the hell I want to act, regardless of the gender roles society enforces. I mean, I still have desires to change, obviously, but after all this effort and talk and a bit of counseling, I've kind of realized that society is incredibly stupid, and perhaps I should break the norms of society instead of changing myself for society. In conclusion, I don't quite know yet. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:05, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I can see that I guess they do have their differences. Looking forward to streaming it illegally this afternoon (unless you can give me a link or something..) I'm a little short of money at the mo. Ooh - a NSFW contest might be fun, but I have a feeling it would bring out some monstrous creations which I'd rather not see in my nightmares. Judging is stressful if you are short of time though. And I completely agree with what you said about the recent contest judging - I also noticed Banning gave a few eighties... hmm. Grim usually reviewed first, putting the burden of the decision on him. I also feel that some of the scores weren't justified. They certainly gave very helpful feedback in all the areas they mentioned on the contest blog, but didn't explain the score they gave. There were four categories they were judging based upon, and I thought they would give a score out of 25 marks for each, then add up the total. I don't know if that's what actually happened, but they didn't explain how they gave the score clearly. (I guess it's a little late to ask now) Anyway, whatever the mechanism involved, credit to them for sacrificing so much time reviewing our stories. And congratulations on getting second place! I'm going to be reading all the winning entries either today or sometime this week, so I'll have a look for you! [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 07:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, I enjoyed reading your pasta and dropped a review which you requested. Great pasta! :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:02, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey What's your profile picture? It looks like a cross of Albus Dumbledore and, I don't know, Promethus? UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 19:43, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Is it violent and inappropiate? Because I can't stomach gory/sexual scenes. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 23:55, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Reading dem is fine. Watching dem is not, lol. But thanks. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 03:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re And I certainly see some similarities between the chapter and your story, notably the period of sickness. I honestly found it out of my league to criticize your story (I'm only a high-schooler), but I did my best. And yes, I fucking did watch the fucking Devil's Rejects. And it was so fucking twisted. And that fucking scene with the lady's head squashed by the truck on the road... one of the worst fucking images stuck in my head to date. I regret watching that one first before House of a Thousand Corpses - I'll check that out sometime later though, as I alreadly know what's going on. You were right - the acting is superb - the action scenes are tense as hell. I found the ending quite satisfying, but I couldn't help feeling bad for them when the flashbacks played. Thanks for the recommendation! [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 09:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Just saying... You're profile picture looks like Metal Dumbledore who hadn't sleep for a week and hadn't eat for months. Yes, it looks terribly funny. RuckusQuantum 15:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Click here to discover who Metal Dumbledore is :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:39, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Not really the cockroach legs themselves. I just used them as references. I should be creative sometimes, right? I must have strange inspirations. My inspiration right now is Death. Anywat, have you heard anything about the new FNaF? Check it out! Looks cool. RuckusQuantum 18:36, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Pardon me, m'lord. FNaF means Five Nights at Freddy's. And your new profile pic might bring me tons of nightmares, honestly. :RuckusQuantum 18:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Humboldt, How've you been? I have published another story if you want to give it a read, Spirit Bottles. Anyway, just wanted to drop by and say hi more than anything else. Hope you are working on another great story. JohnathanNash (talk) 04:30, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear about your family. I hope everyone gets better and is doing well soon. Although it may seem hard to be positive in times like that, it will help everyone who is involved. When things seem to be getting at their worst try going for a walk to clear your mind, if you can, it may be hard with a wife who needs foot surgery. There hasn't been anymore snowstorms, thankfully. But the kids are so young they are happy to find other ways to make a mess. My son is two and my daughter is four, so they are at the ages where they are into playing hard, but it just happens to make a mess of things. The main thing my son does it rearrange the furniture. That's crazy with the heat and fires. I live in Florida so I can understand about the heat, but it has been raining for the past couple of weeks. It's funny, I moved to Clearwater about three years ago and haven't been here for a full year, ever. The most time I've spent here was the first year I lived here and that was for about six months. However, I just quit my last job because I was traveling for 90% of the year and only being home for one or two days before leaving again. That was a bit of a crazy move because I didn't have anything set up. But luckily I was able to find something quick and it is only five minutes away from my house. I suppose I should update my profile, but I just don't feel like it yet. Anyway I hope your family gets better quickly and you do well. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 20:05, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello, dear. How are you? I personally hope that you are doing well. I did hear that you have some family difficulties, and I truly hope that all eventually turns out better. I'd like to ask if you, perhaps, had any requests for one of my future profile pictures. I plan on keeping the one I have right now for quite a while, but I would like to have some on stand-by for later. You seem to take interest in them when I change them, so I thought you might like an input. Thank you, and I once again hope that the problems of you and your family eventually turn out alright. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:03, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Support Hey, Humboldt. Just letting you know that I hope everything works out for you and your family. RomanRage (talk) 01:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The Number of Darkness "Review" I finally got around to reading the story. Sorry it took me so long. It was an amazing read. I thoroughly enjoyed it. MrDupin (talk) 16:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Um What's your profile picture now? It just keeps getting stranger and stranger. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 20:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Has anyone ever not liked your story? UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 21:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) adding new message Request For a Review I have a review request for this new addition to the story already up on the wiki> The Unquiet Past and Present Pt. 2 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure... I'll join it if I have time, but what about the 100$? Man, you know, I still don't have a bank account, and I don't think I can create one. Well... I can do it for sole purpose of amusement, but... 100$? It's too good to be ignored. If I win this, you'll get that 100$, and consider that as a birthday gift. I know you might laugh at this, but I'm not kidding; this cash goes to your account. (Or I can just transfer it to my close cousin's account...) Let's see if I can really participate... RuckusQuantum 09:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deadpool Trailers of Awesomeness I have, and they are glorious. That is Deadpool. Also, it validates that some draft script from the movie I got my hands on a couple of years back is in fact legitimate, which is awesome since this script really works for a Deadpool movie. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Review Hi Humby, thanks so much for the informative review on Pass the Parcel (sorry, this came a little late) I will be sure to edit the story as requested, and I look forward to reading your next story! [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 13:02, August 6, 2015 (UTC) PS. Who is your picture now? Re: Figured you'd want that on there... Although I was tempted to make a (poor quality) movie out of it just to spite you (directed by Uwe Boll). Jokes aside, I don't think you have any other locked stories, but if you do, lemme know and I can change the copyright. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:08, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I like people wit a sense of humour ;-D Now that you mention it, I remember. It's just... he's kinda unrecognisable without his chainsaw, lol. I haven't seen the older version - I've seen the 2013 one though. His face looks different. I sent him a few messages, but he seems way too task-oriented after his vacation to notice. Well... if it's really like what you say, I'd probably rather he not notice, haha (jk) [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 09:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) You have unleashed a new level of hell Ah, right. I seemed to have overlooked that quite frequently haha. That is very clever how you use these little tricks to link your stories together. And there is only one reason you would ask that question with such a threatening tone. It's going to be made of my species, isn't it? Call the RSPCA! I will be very excited for your next story, as I always am. Oh and I almost forgot: YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE BEAST. Prepare yourself. You thought it was PURfect, but those puns were such a CATastrophe, it NYA-cked me out, now I'm gonna MEWtiny, I'm not gonna be your friend anyMEOW, NYAw you're dead to me, and I must say I'm appalled with ur CATtitude, I mean - PAWlease !! I'm FELINE sick, it's so hard to fahTOM, like, I could be somewhat PAWsitive about this and say that the joke was CLAWsome, but I'd be KITTEN you cause it was kind of a FURbulent fail, like SCRATCHY as hell, and NYA know it as well, cos' mine was cosMOGenic I tell ya. *draws breath* (just kitten. Live long and PAWSPURR bro.) Now give MEOWL you got! The Cat (talk) 17:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yes, the cat was bagged, but it is back. :Bags of cats. Lol. :Any more clawsome puns? :On another note, you are familiar with NSFW things right? I wonder if you've read this before. It pretty much sums up all the stereotypes of the category. RE:Granny Ripper I had not heard of this until you pointed it out to me. Quite the interesting case. It reminds me of Arizona "Ma" Barker, who ran the Barker gang in the "public enemy era." SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm a little slow, sorry about that. It is your baby (the abortion clinic) and if you're still open to it, I'd love to do something collaborative. We all had some nice ideas going there, bugs me we weren't chosen. But, hey, if you're still open to it (if me losing my password didn't close the window) I'd love to work with you. You're really talented and insightful. If it's too late for the abortion clinic, I'm open to other ideas, I'm half ass working on other stories right now. Anyhow, thanks for taking your time out. Have a good one TazTazfailsepicly (talk) 06:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty sure you can google "BDSM Creepypasta" and dig some stuff up (although you're more likely to get some very awkward photos.), if not... What Remains.... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:25, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Dig deeper and pierce the slime-y veneer, I'm sure Slenderman makes an appearance eventually.... Oh god... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Facebook Page? I recently went to check out your Facebook Page when I noticed you had it linked on your profile, however, when I went to do this, I found that it said the page was broken. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, so do you think you can tell me why this is happening? Who killed Mr. Peabody?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 18:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE: Facebook You are very welcome! I'll be sure to like your page. Who killed Mr. Peabody?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 20:52, August 12, 2015 (UTC) My crotch hurts now Thank you very much. I finally found something on this site that compares to your NSFW pastas, lol. The Cat (talk) 10:36, August 14, 2015 (UTC) PS. What a charming young lad. Is it your yearbook pic? :That is very true, and also sad that Mark hadn't and probably will never realize that his lover is an asshole. (But I guess anything becomes deep when you ponder over it for a long time.) This pasta certainly breaks some records in my book. I'm definitely going to be recommending this one to those who think they're hardcore enough! :I just searched up some images of Iggy Pop - boy does he look different now... what a transformation.The Cat (talk) 09:28, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Seriously? Man, you know, you don't need to thank me. Let me thank you for that pasta. That pasta deserves my nomination, as well as my vote. Honestly, if I could nominate all of your pastas at once, I could've done it before. Your pastas were that good. Anyway, you should check my latest blog, the Sad Satan thing... RuckusQuantum 15:35, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Dia dhuit! Hey, it's been a little while since I was last on this site, so just in case you were wondering where I was I was actually very busy writing a new story. It's called An Illegal Investigation of Ballintully Springs if you wanna check it out. Anyway, that story fried my brain for the last week and a half or so, so for the next few days I'm gonna take it easy before I move onto writing my next story. (I already have something in mind!) Anyway, I would definitely love to read some more of your stuff. Several little birdies tell me that The Gym Teacher is a very, very good pasta, so perhaps I could sink my teeth into that one? But to be perfectly honest, I would like to actually hear the recommendations from you. Anyway, hope all is well in the crazy, messed up town of Humboldt. Peace. - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 01:17, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello Cool, will do. Sorry for the late response. I can just be so incredibly busy/lazy (can't decide which). And it sounds a lot like something I'd read. I might buy it whenever I feel up to it. Been needing something new to read, anyway (despite the numerous books I own that I've still yet to read). Stellarvore666 (talk) 01:37, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Just checking in Hey man, Just wanted to check in and see how your family is doing? Hope everything is well. JohnathanNash (talk) 01:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) My oldest is in kindergarten, she just turned four so it's still kind of early for her to be going to school, in Florida anyway. And she goes to privet school and they don't have summers off, which is good because we don't have to pay for a babysitter. I hope that everything that is happening with you and yours blows over quickly and for the better. Anyway, been super busy, started moonlighting and haven't been getting on as much. hopefully, I'll find the time sometime soon and can finish some of the projects I've been working on. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:17, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Avatar You've changed your avatar, and with that comes my tradition of asking you who exactly that is. I'm curious. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 03:32, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, he looks unrecognizable to me. I'm not too familiar with his work though, unfortunately. Yes, that is Katy Perry. I cropped it to make it look less suggestive, as the full photo is less risqué (at least, for Katy Perry). I'm unfamiliar with Bettie, but looking her up on Wikipedia, she does appear to have both a cultural impact as well as a rather sad later life. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 05:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Hey brother, New Tobit story, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters is up. Please check it out and leave me some words. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:24, August 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm so happy to see that... It was very well written in my opinion. Quite a gripping read. SoPretentious 17:20, August 27, 2015 (UTC) No rush brother I know how life can get, so no rush. Looking forward to your feedback when you get the chance. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:01, August 28, 2015 (UTC) PotM Company The next one will make a crowd. Congrats on another win my friend. You obviously put a lot of effort into that story, and it definitely deserves the title. Jay Ten (talk) 00:17, September 1, 2015 (UTC) That Home Page though. Thank you very much, and congratulations to you for winning PotM! It was wonderful because the nominations for this month were all of exceptional quality, and I thought Leo was especially great as well, but after going through all of them I definitely thought yours was the best, and that it deserved to win. And now, again, you have more to add to that impressive record! - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 10:26, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Use single brackets around the link. If you want the link to show up as something other than the site address, put a space after the link and type what you want it to show up as. Example: My Talk Page will show up like this My Talk Page If you have any trouble, just message me again. Jay Ten (talk) 23:16, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Message on Jay ten's Talk Page This template: with "|author's username" before the last two braces. So, like this for example: would create . SoPretentious 23:16, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. SoPretentious 23:45, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, edit them all together and we can look over it and see about when it would be a good time to post it. We're getting a new notification system for mobile users so we're trying to figure out the process. Thanks for thinking of the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) A Couple Questions.... Hey there Humby! How goes it in the fair state of California? I had a couple of couple that I wanted to ask you, if that is perfectly all right. First of all, is it okay if I top ten you? I don't know if you've read this blog post or not, but in case you haven't, I'll catch you up to speed. I am starting a new personal project in which I will reach out to certain writers on this wikia and give them their individual top ten lists for their best stories (provided that they have ten stories or over and they are of at least decent qaulity). A lot of people wanted to have a top ten list based on your stories, so is it okay if I do this in the form of a blog post? I've already done it for Emp and I thought you would be okay with it, but I just wanted to make sure that I have your approval before I do anything of this nature. Also, this second one is a bit more selfish, but, er... can you give me your thoughts on this pasta of mine? I haven't gotten as much feedback on it as I would've liked, and I would love to hear your opinion. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 16:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE: Questions Well, I'm glad things are going well for you. I live in the terrible state of North Carolina (Virginia is right above me, so you weren't off by far), which is an area that seems to be filled with general idiocy and a place that I personally hate (my personal hell, if you will,lol). It is my dream to one day move out of this state and go North, preferably to a secluded area near a larger city. I'll have your top ten list up one of these days. I am currently working on AGrimAuxilitrix's list, and you are next in line. I give you my thanks in advance for looking into my pasta. I wish you luck on your montage (Oh yeah and by the way... "America! Fuck yeah! Coming in to save the motherfucking day yeah!" and also... "Oh my god... they killed Kenney! You bastards!" So yes, I am a fan of both South Park and Team America). SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 00:55, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your advice! I'm mostly going to fix the clunky writing and awkward phrasing. I feel as if the pasta has been out for too long to add in anything plotwise, thanks again! (= SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:04, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Would you do me the honor of reviewing my montage blog? I'd like to, but right now, I'm going to have to say that I'm unable to. School just began, and I'm already being pelted with projects and work (added onto my regular life, of course), so my visits to this site are going to be less frequent and reviews of any sorts will slow down (even more than they already are). I'm sorry. I probably won't be on here reviewing things or particularly doing much for quite a while, so unless you still want me to do this a month from now (maybe a little less), I won't be able to get to it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:19, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: PotM Sure, I can do that. I do ask one thing. Do you mind reminding me, because I can forget. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 01:53, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Respect I don't think I've ever stated it, but I wanted to tell you that I respect you as a writer and a person. I was nosing around the activity feed and saw that you requested one of your stories to be removed from the Pasta of the Month Nominations on the grounds of not wanting to win two months in a row so as not to hog the site; I especially respect you for that. I hope to reach your level of writing one day and to have our stories duke it out for Pasta of the Month (that happened last month, but my story wasn't near the quality of yours, I want to provide a true contender story that equals the bar that you have set). I guess that's kind of an odd statement to make, but you've given me a challenge by making such good stories, therefore I wish to give you a challenge by making such good stories. Anyway, proud of you. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:32, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll check it out :) I don't have a Facebook anymore (I got tired of all the drama on my friend's feed), but I could make a new one for that. Never quit writing, oh and if it isn't too much trouble, please let me know when you have The Gym Teacher Sequel put up on the wiki (I heard you were making one). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:13, September 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sons of Odin Hey. I had plans to do it a long time ago as a collaboration. Unfortunately all my contacts were unavailable and it went to the back burner. I would like still do the project, but I'm going on vacation soon and won't be able to reach out to everyone again until after that. So, I still plan on narrating it, it might just be a while depending on everyone's schedules. Thanks for asking though! --http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysmii Abysmii http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Abysmii talk https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 00:18, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Story Lycan, I really enjoyed your story. I hope you write more stories like this. The ending was well executed and I could not ask for a better ending. also, I was wondering where you get your inspiration to write such stories? New Stand-Alone pasta Hey brother, Can you check out my newest stand-alone story, Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. I'd love some feedback. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:33, September 12, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta in WW Sup, dood! I posted a new pasta in the Writer's Workshop, "The Closet Behind the Wall", and I would love if you could take a look at it if you're not too busy. No pressure! ( doooo eeeet! ) XD Umbrello (talk) 22:05, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Basic background history/influences are always good. Tips on the mechanics of writing really help as well or methods for building characters/environments. I'm sure anything you come up with will be great. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, September 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: PotM It hasn't been set up yet, I'm doing some last minute checking on the stories. It should be updated soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :The PotM poll is live. Just let me take a peak at the interview when you're done before uploading it just in case they're any small issues (format wise). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:28, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, we seem to be the same when it comes to technology. If there's a way to mess it up and initiate a hack on the Pentagon's database, we'll do it by accident. Sounds interesting, can't wait to read it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:48, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I tried, but it wouldn't download. I messaged you back asking you to re-send it as I can't even click the link now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Just checking in Congrats brother on all your success around here lately. You're one of the best writers on this site, and you certainly deserve every bit of it. I haven't spoken to you in a while, so I just wanted to take a second to check in and see how you've been. I've got a new story up, I sent you a link a few days ago, would love some of your feedback. Plus I have a new Tobit up too, would love for you to check that out. Well, hope all is going well, talk to you soon! Banningk1979 (talk) 04:49, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, you taught me how to do it You ask a lot of people who enjoyed your previous stories to vote for your pasta for PotM, so I think I might as well return the offer to you as well. Snaketongue nominated The Magician's Game for PotM, and I'd like to see what you think. Hopefully this does not come across as rude or pushy, and thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hoping for the best Sounds like you have a very full plate. Sending my best wishes for a speedy recovery for your family, and all the best for your writing and such. You're an amazing author, and I see only the best down the road for you. Banningk1979 (talk) 00:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC) You are heard Brother, I wanted to take a moment and spin you a line personally, regarding my recent proposal for a Jeff writing contest. I understand that we all have concerns about this, trust me, I do too. I am sort of staking my reputation around here on this idea, and if it were to go south, I could easily wind up being known as one of the bad admins...badmins, there ya go, on this site. I understand this is a risky proposal, and I have considered those risks. You are probably one of the few people that I have written personally on this matter, and that is a reflection on the vast amount of respect I have for you as both a writer and a friend on this site. Your support would mean a lot, but if that isn't possible, at least allow me to try and put your mind at ease on the matter. First of all, this isn't my contest. I am doing this for the community, which is exactly why I turned it over to a week long community vote. Honestly, the project was more of less yellow-lit already, but due to the nature of the content, and the history that this pasta has in our community, I wanted to go a step further and give the entire CP Wiki a voice on this. You can cast your opinion officially as well, right here: Jeff Proposal. Secondly, I am confident that this can be done right. If the contest is green-lit by way of community support, then it will be made beyond clear in the contest rules that only one story will go on this site. Anyone who enters will have to understand that there is a huge chance that their story will not see the light of day on this wiki, and honestly, I think that can be managed. Also, please understand that this isn't about spin-offs. Spin-off stories are not allowed here, and neither will any Jeff spin story. This is a re-write, telling the original story again with quality writing. Finally, a large part of our very nature is to delete and remove stories. People are used to that, and they don't go nuts when it happens most of the time. There are always a few that pitch a fit, but that happens with all works, not just Jeff related. In closing, the only thing I can ask of you, is that if you hold me to half the esteem that I hold you, that you trust me on this. If it blows up in my face, that is my cross to carry, and I'll gladly own up to any bad press that may come of this. However, if you can find it in your self to trust me on this, I would love to have your support. I would love to see what you could do with this story, as I think you are one of the people around here with the raw talent to actually take something like Jeff the Killer and spin it into gold. If you have any questions or concerns, I would encourage you to express them to either myself, the b'crats, or the community as a whole. Nothing is green-lit quite yet, and your opinion matters to me very much. You can chat me up here or hit me on Skype, it's all good. I honestly believe that we can create something awesome with this, something to really put a new and exciting energy into our site, and I would love to know that you have my back. Thank you for all you do around here, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:08, September 20, 2015 (UTC) JTK rewrite Hey buddy, Just wanted to give you some kudos on your comment. It was perfectly summed up on what this should be. Also how is your family, hopefully all is well. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 22:26, September 20, 2015 (UTC) JtK Remake Hey Humboldt, I saw the message you left on Jay's page, and I think you are taking the contest a bit out of context. The contest idea was proposed over at the blog I recently wrote, Why Jeff the Killer isn't a classic. If you read this and some of the comments, maybe you'll understand where the idea is coming from. Just letting you know. MrDupin (talk) 22:45, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Uni hasn't started yet, no. And there are no literature classes either, although that's probably for the best. We had to memorise a bunch of stuff and we did no writing at all on our own. After 10 years of literature classes one would think that we would have been given the opportunity to write something. :How are you man? I haven't seen you in a long time. Have you got anything brewing? :And to close that contest subject, I agree 100% that all the rewrites (that meet the QS) should be accepted, not just one. MrDupin (talk) 23:29, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Congrats on the wins. You've certainly been busy lately. And a collab? I'm looking forward to reading it. Anyway, have a nice day man. MrDupin (talk) 23:55, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: :The conversation was closed because voting was over (as per the original post) and we have to tally up the votes, we can't do that if people are still going back and forth and using key trigger words like support/oppose. We operate on a specific time zone if you recall so we're trying to keep everything aligned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC)